


Once in a Lifetime

by Ramblingandpie



Series: Adynaton [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie
Summary: Prist gets a once in a lifetime opportunity to show her dedication.





	Once in a Lifetime

Prist was definitely groggy. At first, she thought she had overslept, but the lights were far too bright for this to be home. The bed was too comfortable, and the blanket too soft.

 

Her mouth was as dry as it would get at the end of a long shift, when she avoided drinking water so that she wouldn’t need to take unnecessary breaks in the ladies room.

 

Something itched. She found an IV inserted into her left arm when she tried to scratch it.

 

Someone came in to check on her, but brushed off her questions about why she was in the hospital. All she found out was that someone from HR would be with her shortly now that she was awake.

 

The woman from HR  who arrived an indeterminable amount of time later was all smiles.

 

“I’m Orlinda Faddagan. You are a lucky woman, Prist” she said.

 

“What happened?” Prist asked.

 

“Do you remember the biometric screenings we did a few months ago?”

 

Prist nodded.

 

“Well, an opportunity came up for you to go above and beyond. Your bloodwork was a perfect match for a shareholder who needed someone like you.”

 

Prist furrowed her eyebrows. Orlinda cleared her throat.

 

“Let me start at the beginning. Your job description, as you know, includes your typical duties in the bakery department. Now, management has the right to assign additional responsibilities as needed to benefit our shareholders. And, of course, the discretion to add additional compensation when they deem it appropriate.”

 

Prist nodded. Orlinda continued, her voice rising in excitement.

 

“A wonderful opportunity came up for you, Prist. One of our shareholders required a kidney transplant. At the biometric screening we did a few weeks ago, it was revealed that you were a perfect match.”

 

Prist frowned.

 

“And, as I mentioned, additional compensation has been decided upon. A whole two weeks off to recover from your operation. Unpaid, of course, but like a little vacation.. Plus, medical insurance to cover any medications or additional treatment you may require going forward, as it relates to your kidney donation, for as long as you continue to work at Carolco.” Orlinda winked and added, “And the benefit of management knowing that you’re a team player.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments. Prist tried to remember, but trying to think too hard gave her a headache behind her right eye. All she really wanted was to fall back asleep.

 

“How did I get here, though?” she asked finally, giving up.

 

“Oh, that’s simple. Multiple studies have shown that with these types of responsibilities, knowing about them beforehand increases stress. As you know, stress decreases productivity. It also makes surgery more difficult. We have a team that specializes in helping transport lucky men and women like yourself. If you don’t know what’s happening, you can’t be stressed about it. Usually it’s something simple, like a drink, that helps you sleep through the whole experience.” Orlinda nodded definitively as though her explanation had actually answered the real question.

 

It was hazy, but she did remember, towards the end of her shift, someone she hadn’t seen before offering her something to drink. The woman had been wearing a management ID. The drink was sweet, she remembered, and thick.

 

Prist rubbed her eyes.

 

“Oh, goodness, here I am yakking away and I’m sure you need your rest.” Orlinda stood up and smoothed her skirt. “The benefits packet is already drawn up and in your personnel file. Any questions for me before I scoot off to my next assignment?”

 

Prist thought for a moment. The spot behind her right eye was pounding.

 

“What if I wanted something else?” she said, softly.

 

It was Orlinda’s turn to frown. “Well, that’s simply not possible. The benefits are decided by management. Considering your position, they are quite generous.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. You know, Prist, how easy it is for bakery workers to be replaced. You, my dear, happened to be lucky enough to have this opportunity to show management your commitment to the corporation.” She pursed her lips for a moment. “I know that this can be a difficult time, and you’re tired, and in pain, so I’ll be kind and I won’t put a note in your file about that question. You have seventeen years with Carolco and I would hate to see something like that put a 

blemish on your record.”

 

Orlinda switched back to her cheery self. “Besides, with that many years of service, plus your manager knowing how much you helped a shareholder, who knows? If you keep working hard, and maybe take a class or two at Carol U, you might even be able to advance.”

 

Orlinda looked at her watch. “Oh, goodness. Prist, I really must be going to my next appointment. But it’s been a pleasure meeting you. I wish you the best with your recovery.”

 

And with that, before Prist could ask any further questions, Orlinda has whisked past the curtain that served as a door.

 

With the other woman gone, Prist felt her heartbeat in her ears. The pain behind her eye was getting harder to ignore, and she felt an ache in her stomach. No, not quite her stomach. To the right of her stomach, running between her ribs and her hipbone, radiating around her side to her back.

 

Something beeped and she heard a whirring from the machine connected to her IV. The physical sensation began to drift away from the forefront of her mind, and then other sensation receded as she slipped back into rest.


End file.
